


Might As Well Go for It

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Naruto
Genre: A small bit of Ino's pov at the end, Alternate Universe, Best friends!Naruto and Ino, Bisexual!Naruto, But what else is new?, Foul Language, Lesbian!Ino, M/M, Naruto waxing poetry about Sasuke, Naruto's pov mainly, Sasuke has a big dick, Slash, That's worth mentioning yes, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: He doesn't think he stands any sort of chance with what has to be one of the hottest guys he has ever seen, but hell, he might as well go for it. Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 59
Kudos: 367





	Might As Well Go for It

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: First week of university has left me more tired than I ever expected, so I didn't get much writing done save for finally finishing this oneshot. For my readers of my other ongoing stories: apologies for the delay, but I am working on them. In the meantime, have this oneshot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**Might As Well Go for It**

"It should be illegal for anyone to look that hot," he groused, slouching back in his seat and gnawing on the straw in his drink.

His best friend followed his gaze and groaned. "You're still pining for him? Naruto, as your best friend, please shut the fuck up and just go up to him!"

He stared at her incredulously. "Have you even been living with me for these past couple of years? You do remember the shit luck I have with people I crush on, right?" he asked in disbelief.

Ino sighed and crossed her arms underneath her breasts. She was wearing a low cut purple top tonight, her favourite, so that move made her already considerably sized chest looking even more impressive. If he didn't love her like a sister, he would definitely have a hard time keeping his eyes on her face.

"That's because you tend to go for the same type," she said and pursed her lips. They were a glossy red tonight, shining underneath the multicoloured lights of the club. "And it's my duty as your best friend to remind you that you tend to go for the unattainable type, but at the same time again as your best friend, it is my duty to encourage you either way. At this point I don't know which duty is more important."

"I do not have a type. Do I?" Naruto frowned, crossing his arms too. He didn't think he had a type.

She raised an eyebrow, looking suitably unimpressed. "You tend to go for the headstrong type, people who will crush you underneath their shoe without even blinking twice. Remember Billboard Brow? Or Gaara? Or Hyuuga? Mei?" Her tone became heavy judgemental near the end, a bit too judgemental if you asked him.

"Gaara and I ended up becoming friends," he muttered in weak defence of himself. "And Neji – well, he's not so bad."

Kind of an arrogant prick at times, but god, if his humour wasn't great too.

"Mei, well, it wasn't that serious in the end," he waved off the mention of the long haired older woman. "And Sakura-chan … Well, I was young." He shrugged helplessly.

Ino snorted, brushing some of her blonde hair back behind her ear. "I told you Billboard Brow wasn't right for you," she reminded him. "You're way too good for her."

"Aren't you friends with her?" He squinted at her.

She waved her hand impatiently. "So? I know she can be a certifiable bitch as well, and she's no good for you."

"Well, if I have a type as you say, there's no way I can go up to him," he muttered, staring at the man in question.

He'd been seeing him a lot these past couple of months in this club, always surrounded by a red haired woman and a white haired guy. The man had black blue hair which was spiked up in the back somewhat and on anyone else that hairstyle would look ridiculous, yet the guy was so unholy handsome and hot – not to forget hot, because _holy hell_ – that he managed to make that style look good instead of stupid.

Naruto hadn't been able to get close enough yet, but his eyes looked dark and piercing and the hint of abs through the tight shirts he tended to wear was enough to make Naruto nearly drool.

Honestly the second Naruto had laid eyes on this guy, he had wanted to climb him like a fucking tree and that desire had only grown worse in the weeks afterwards. He was getting dangerously close to actually harbouring a crush on the guy and how fucking stupid was that when he hadn't even talked to him yet? For all he knew, he could be a gigantic, arrogant arsehole with a sense of entitlement stretching as wide as Japan itself.

Then again, he did seem to have a thing for people who had a tendency to be a bit of a dick at times, and wasn't that just sad? He was going to die all alone, he just knew it. He might as well start collecting a bunch of cats just to have some sort of company in the inevitable case of Ino moving out someday to live with her equally hot future girlfriend.

A flick against his temple had him rearing back, nearly knocking his head into the wall behind him and he scowled at Ino, rubbing over his temple even though it didn't hurt. "What the hell was that for?"

"I know that face of yours," she said frankly. "It's the face you pull every time you're thinking something stupid. Just go up to him, for fuck's sake, what do you have to lose?"

"My pride and dignity," Naruto said dryly. "I've been rejected enough already to last me a lifetime, thank you very much. I don't even know if he's gay."

She stared at him as if he was an idiot, which was a look she tended to wear way too often for his liking. "Naruto, sweetie, we're in a gay club," she spoke condescendingly. "At the very least he'll be bisexual."

"Have you even looked at him?" he hissed, waving wildly in the air at the aforementioned possibly, hopefully bisexual man. "He's like the hottest guy on earth, him and I are not playing on the same field here! Hell, not even in the same division!"

He squeaked surprised when she grabbed his cheeks and squished them together, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Naruto, babe, listen to me carefully because I'm only going to say this once," she spoke slowly, but clearly above the music. "You are equally as hot as that guy over there. You're awesome, you're funny, you're cute and if he doesn't see all that when you go talk to him, then he's blind as a damn bat. If I wasn't a lesbian and if I didn't consider you like my annoying little brother, I would have fucked you a long time ago and would have put a ring around your finger eventually."

She ignored his squeaked, "Isn't it usually the man putting a ring around the girl's finger?" and went on, "Your problem is your insecurity, which I frankly don't get, because babe, have you seen yourself in a mirror? You're a goddamn nine and that's coming from me, a lesbian!"

"Not a ten?" he asked in jest.

She grinned and took her hands away. "No, because you're an idiot at times. Like now." She slipped off her seat and brushed her skirt down, before fixing her bra quickly. "Now, you're going to go up to that guy and talk to him, because I swear to god, if I have to keep listening to you pining and waxing poetry about his abs, I'm going to rip your tongue out, am I understood?" She stared him down, her hands on her hips.

"Yes, ma'am, completely understood!" Naruto said hastily, saluting her, because damn if she didn't carry through her promises.

"Good, now go and talk to him."

"But what if he laughs at me?"

"Then he does that, you come to me, and I will tear him a new arsehole for being a dick. Hot he may be, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him get away with hurting you." She kissed his forehead and patted his cheek. "Now, if you don't mind, that girl over there has been eyeing me for the past half hour so I'm going to introduce myself."

She flounced over to a girl with her hair in two buns before Naruto could think of another reason why it definitely would not be in his best interest to talk to Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome.

But if he didn't go talk to him now, then he would have to stop talking about him all together or risk having his tongue ripped out and frankly, he didn't trust himself to be able to keep his mouth shut.

It was all that guy's fault for being so unfairly handsome. People shouldn't be allowed to look like perfection come to life. It wasn't good for his poor little nerves.

He stared at the dark haired man for a while longer, gnawing furiously at his straw. Maybe Ino was right and he should just go up there and try to flirt. What was the worst that could happen? He could be rejected, but frankly he was getting used to that, as sad as it sounded.

At least if he was rejected, he could stop pining after him and move on. Perhaps go to the local shelter to decide which cat should have the honour of calling itself the first one of the many cats he would inevitably have in the future to stave off his loneliness.

Aaaaand okay, yeah, Ino was right, he was being stupid.

"I'm being stupid," he muttered and downed the rest of his drink at once, grimacing at the slightly bitter taste of the alcohol sliding down his throat. He rubbed his hands briskly over his face, mumbling, "Just go up there, introduce yourself and get this over with. There's still plenty of other fish left in the sea as they always say."

But none of them would probably ever match the insane level of hotness that this guy had acquired, though …

Whatever. He was going to do this. There was a ninety-nine point nine percent chance that he was about to be rejected super hard, but fuck it, there was a bar nearby and Ino would understand if he became utterly sloshed tonight then. God, he loved her. If she wasn't his pseudo-sister and a lesbian, he probably would have ended up with her.

He shoved himself away from the small table before his doubts could raise their ugly heads again – and oh god, were there many of them! – and determinedly made his way through the throng of people, aiming straight for the guy sitting in a dark corner.

He was alone for the moment, his friends somewhere on the dancefloor, which was good, because that meant less witnesses to see the inevitable rejection that was about to occur.

He placed his hands on the table and leant forwards, the man looking up from his drink. The sight of those piercing, black eyes – oh they were indeed black, he'd been good at guessing that at least – locking onto his had his stomach performing several summersaults and he swallowed.

Before he could think twice, he blurted out, "So look, I've been seeing you around here for weeks now and I'm not going to lie, I think you're incredibly hot and I'd like nothing more than for you to fuck me." He shut up at once when those words left him and felt himself redden, heat pricking his cheeks.

Oh god, how was he managing to fuck up this badly already? He shouldn't have had those three drinks, Ino kept telling him he was shit at holding his liquor. Why the hell had she allowed him to go over here? As his best friend she was supposed to stop him from making an arse out of himself!

The man blinked, obviously taken off guard by his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. "Well, aren't you the abrasive one?" he remarked, quirking an eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged, resigned to the upcoming rejection. Any second now, three, two, one …

"Honestly, I've been rejected so often that at this point I'm just thinking, fuck it. Might as well be blunt about it. Feel free to reject me, I promise I'll just move on and leave you alone."

"Whoever said I would reject you?" the man said and this time Naruto blinked, feeling completely bewildered as black eyes slowly roamed across his body. They travelled across his face, down his chest and stomach, coming to a halt right above his hips where the edge of the table was digging into.

The man leant slightly forwards then and Naruto stared as transfixed at his mouth, noticing how full and faint pink they looked like.

"Sorry, what?" He flushed even harder, realising the other one had been saying something.

A faint smile playing around the corners of his mouth, Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome repeated, "How old are you actually? You don't look old enough to be here, let alone proposition someone."

Instantly Naruto's proverbial hackles were raised. Yeah, he knew he looked rather young – "You're basically the definition of a twink, Naruto," Gaara had unhelpfully remarked early on in their friendship – but seriously? He didn't look that young!

"I'm twenty-five, bastard!" he bristled offended. "And you, huh, pretty boy? You don't look that old either!"

The man smirked and leant so close to him that he could whisper in Naruto's ear, warm breath caressing his shell, "This pretty boy is going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit down for more than a week."

"Promises, promises," Naruto scoffed, but those words spoken in that sinful, husky voice had his legs near trembling and he had to steady himself against the table, embarrassingly close to buckling through his knees. And they hadn't even done more than talk yet!

"Oh, but I intend to keep my promise," the man murmured and caressed the back of Naruto's hand, raising all the hairs of the arm in question as well. "What's your name?"

"Naruto," he replied, mouth dry when the man slid off his seat and closed the gap between them, one hand coming to rest around the back of his neck.

"I'm Sasuke," he said and his mouth was so close to Naruto's they were almost kissing. "Now, what do you say that we leave this place and I'll fulfil my promise to you, hm?" His eyes were practically smouldering underneath the red and purple lights and that goddamn smirk kept playing around his mouth.

Naruto itched to knock it off his face. With his mouth. And his tongue.

"Eh right, I just – just need to let my friend know that I'm going. With you. Leaving here," he stammered, not daring to believe his luck. "My place – it's just three blocks from here, if that's okay with you."

Sasuke nodded and smiled, pulling away. Only for now, just for now, because they were going to leave this place together and holy crap, he was going to get some tonight! He was actually going to be fucked by Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome and how the hell had his luck managed to turn around so suddenly?

"You do that, I'll wait for you here. Don't take too long."

"I won't," he promised and shot away from the table, rushing to get to Ino as fast as possible before Sasuke would gain his common sense back and call off leaving together.

Holy shit, he was going to leave with Sasuke!

He found his best friend at the bar, laughing with the girl with the two buns. Any other time he would patiently wait for Ino to stop talking before interrupting her, but now he quickly rapped her arm, throwing an anxious look behind him.

Sasuke was still where he had left him, staring at him with intense eyes.

"What, Naruto? Do I need to go kick his arse?" she demanded, her entire demeanour changing from flirty to pissed off in just a couple of seconds.

It had the other girl's eyes widening a notch; her gaze swivelling back and forth between the two of them.

"Nope, definitely not. I'm actually leaving together with him, so my dear sweet Ino-chan, my fairest lady, my beautiful goddess, would you perhaps mind it a little bit if you go crash at someone else's place tonight?" He gave her the puppy-eyes just in case she was feeling a bit vindictive tonight.

She laughed instead, shaking her head. "No, go on, I'll crash somewhere else for tonight. You go have fun, but if you dare to go into my room, you're a dead man, Uzumaki."

"This is why I love you!" he grinned and kissed her square on the mouth, cackling when she spluttered and smacked his shoulder.

"I hope you won't be able to sit down for a week, you idiot!"

"That's what I'm aiming for, my darling!" he shot back and hurried back to Sasuke, butterflies racing like mad in his stomach at the sight of the man waiting for him with his leather jacket in his hand.

"You ready to go?" he asked, his heart thudding loudly in his ears – or was that just the bass of the music?

"Lead the way," Sasuke smiled and they worked their way around the dancefloor, stopping momentarily to pick up Naruto's jeans jacket that he'd almost forgotten about.

The red haired woman who was always with Sasuke caught his eyes when they were nearly at the exit and she grinned, winking and giving them a thumb's up. It had Sasuke rolling his eyes and flipping her off, but she just threw her head back in laughter before turning all her attention back to the white haired man dancing behind her.

There was a cab waiting in front of the club when they exited and Sasuke promptly led him to it, answering Naruto's surprised look, "I ordered a taxi for the both of us and there was one nearby coincidentally."

"We could have walked," Naruto remarked even as he got into the car, shuffling to the other end of the backseat and giving the driver his address.

"True," Sasuke agreed and slammed the door shut. Then he was suddenly pressed up against Naruto and slender fingers gripped his chin. "But then I would have to wait even longer to do this."

"To do wh-hmmm!"

The kiss took him by surprise for a couple of seconds before his brain booted up again and he kissed him eagerly back; his hands grabbing broad, strong – so goddamn strong, what the hell – shoulders. A low moan escaped him before he could hold it back when a tongue swept across his lips, them automatically parting in response so they could deepen the kiss. A part of him was embarrassed to be so loud when they were still in a taxi and definitely not alone, but the other part – the much, much larger part – was too consumed by Sasuke's kisses that he didn't care whether he was being too loud or too handsy.

He had had some really good kissers as partners before – Gaara and Mei came to mind – but Sasuke was definitely the best and he probably had ruined him for everyone else now. Oh well, Naruto couldn't find it in him to care about being ruined, not when that devious tongue curled around his own or teeth teasingly nipped at his lower lip.

He definitely did not care when those same lips traced a burning path from his lips to the right side of his neck, sucking what would most definitely end up being a bruise later on. Naruto threw his head back, barely avoiding bashing it against the window and just nary stifled the keen wanting to slip out when teeth grazed his earlobe. God, he hadn't even know that he was that sensitive there!

Somehow they managed to extract themselves out of the taxi when it halted in front of Naruto's apartment building and after paying – which was basically Sasuke shoving some bills at the driver – they stumbled their way through the entrance hall and into the elevator.

Naruto just barely managed to push down the button for his floor before Sasuke pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply and shoving his right leg high up between Naruto's legs, putting pressure against his cock, which was already very enthusiastically straining in his jeans.

Whimpering embarrassingly loud, Naruto clawed at Sasuke's tight shirt, shuddering when warm hands palmed his sides underneath his own shirt. "El-elevator," he panted, closing his eyes and throwing his head back when the dark haired man went back to attacking his neck.

His neck was going to look like a very colourful pallet tomorrow and Ino was going to tease the hell out of him for that, but fuck it, having Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome pressing him up against the wall and marking the hell out of him was definitely worth all the teasing he would no doubt endure.

God, who would have thought he would actually manage to snatch the hottest guy he'd ever seen for himself? Whatever his past self had done to curry this giant favour, he would forever be grateful to him.

Sasuke grunted, but thankfully – well, not really thankfully, but Naruto kept reminding himself that they were still in an elevator and public indecency would so not be okay – didn't try to remove his clothes. His hands clamped down on Naruto's hips, though, and he definitely wasn't too shy to roll his hips against him; the friction against his dick making the both of them moan.

They rushed out as soon as the elevator doors pinged open and Naruto practically dragged the other man to his apartment, impatiently patting his pockets to retrieve his key. It took him three tries before the key would finally get into the lock and he practically threw the door open then, their shoes kicked out as soon as they went through the door.

"Bedroom," Sasuke hissed when Naruto's teeth scraped across his jaw, practically ripping off his jacket.

"End of the hallway," Naruto muttered, having just about enough coherence left to remember which bedroom was his.

It wouldn't do to get killed by Ino after finally getting laid with the guy he'd been crushing on for weeks – yeah, he was finally admitting it, no point in continuing lying to himself about it. He was crushing and he was crushing badly, so he definitely didn't want to piss off Ino by choosing the wrong room. Talk about a mood killer.

He'd forgotten to close the curtains, so moonlight was freely spilling into his bedroom, illuminating a part of his desk and the majority of his bed, which suited him just fine because it meant he wouldn't have to fiddle with the light switch then and instead could focus on getting Sasuke out of his clothes as quickly as possible.

"Holy shit, I don't think I've got condoms big enough for you," he blurted out as soon as he'd unceremoniously shoved down Sasuke's boxers and he was left gaping at his large cock, which was jutting out proud and thick, precum glistening around the tip.

He had guessed earlier on that Sasuke wasn't exactly small, but the reality definitely exceeded his wildest expectations, _holy fuck._

"How are you real?" he demanded and he would be affronted if he wasn't so fucking turned on right now. "It should be illegal to look this perfect, you know that, right?"

"If you say so," Sasuke smirked, his dark eyes glistening. "What's the largest size you have in condom?"

"Large," Naruto replied, wrangling himself out of his own jeans, eager to get naked as well.

He had thought his previous boyfriends had been gifted, but seriously, this man just took the fucking cake. Were the gods in a deliriously happy mood the day they decided to create this fine specimen of a man? If so, Naruto would like to extend his gratitude to them and tell them they had done a phenomenal job with this guy.

"Yeah, that's not going to be large enough," Sasuke commented and his smirk deepened even further.

He was such a smug bastard and Naruto was all for it. Fuck, he really did have a type, didn't he?

"Please tell me you've got a condom," Naruto pleaded, not wanting to have to cut the night short but not willing to go without protection either.

Hot guy or not, they didn't know each other and as long as Sasuke didn't show his clean bill of health, there would be no fucking without protection. That was all assuming this night would get a repeat, but he wasn't going to get ahead of himself yet. First this night and they would decide afterwards what they would do next.

"I have," Sasuke reassured him and plucked a shiny package from the back pocket of his jeans, waving it in the air as proof.

"God yes, it would have sucked so badly if we had to cut the night short," the blond sighed relieved and snatched the bottle of lube out of the second drawer of his nightstand before dropping down on his bed and waving Sasuke closer.

"Now how about you fulfil your promise?" Naruto grinned and dark eyes flashed in response.

* * *

He was definitely oh so ruined for the rest of his life. No way anyone else would ever be able to measure up to this guy and fuck, it really was unfair just how fucking perfect he seemed. A part of him had wondered whether one of Sasuke's flaws would be that he was crap at sex, but nope.

Of course not. Because of course not only did he have to have the perfect body with the nicest dick Naruto had ever seen, on top of being the most handsome guy he had ever met, he had to have the gall to be amazing in bed as well. His thick girth filled Naruto to the brim, making him feel completely filled for the first time in his life and he already knew that not even his toys would be able to satisfy him after this.

"Fuck, I hate how amazing you are at this," Naruto gasped, moaning when Sasuke thrusted even deeper in him, pressing full frontal against his sweet spot, sending sparks of pleasure racing through his entire body.

He clawed at the sheets, needing something to ground him, and whined when Sasuke pulled back torturously slow, hands sweeping down trembling, clammy thighs, before fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place as he started fucking him harder; the sounds of skin slapping and the bed creaking filling the room, joining the moans and groans and needy whimpers that could no longer be stifled or supressed.

"Really? Your body is saying something else," Sasuke taunted him, one hand releasing him to wrap around his dick instead, which was aching and dripping, swaying slightly with every harsh thrust that sent his body rocking forwards. "Your dick is telling me something else and this," a shock travelled through Naruto when fingers briefly brushed against his stretched entrance, his inner muscles tightening around Sasuke's cock in response, "is definitely telling me another story."

"Smug bastard," Naruto moaned, shuddering when fingers tightened around his hair; a loud gasp emitting from his swollen lips when those strands were harshly tugged backwards, forcing his head to bend back or risk getting his hair ripped out.

"If you still have that much energy to talk, I'm not doing a good enough job," Sasuke grunted and his next thrust was so deep, pressing so firmly against that hidden gland within him, that Naruto momentarily blacked out.

When he resurfaced, his face was smashed into his pillow and he laid sprawled out across the bed, his entire body trembling with the aftershocks of his climax.

"What the …" he slurred, blinking, and pushed himself up, cursing when his elbows nearly buckled.

When he turned his head, he saw Sasuke sitting behind him, holding a new condom in his hand. A flush decorated his cheeks down to his chest, but he was smirking when he asked, "Ready for round two? I did promise you won't be able to sit down for a week."

Naruto was pretty sure he was going to be walking bowlegged for the next week, but fuck it, he didn't care and he definitely wasn't about to back down from the challenge glinting in those devious dark eyes.

He flipped himself around and spread his legs, smirking when Sasuke's heated gaze was drawn towards his stretched entrance. "Bring it on."

This was definitely going to be a night he would never forget.

* * *

Humming softly to herself, she turned her key as quietly as she could, slipping into the apartment as soon as the door unlocked. Her eyes fell on the two discarded pairs of shoes littered across the small hallway and she smirked, whistling lowly.

"You definitely got him, Naru," she muttered and pulled off her jacket. She hung it on the hook but not before pulling out the scrap of paper, which bore the phone number of that pretty girl in the club, Tenten.

Naruto's request to crash elsewhere had put a damper on her own plans, forcing her to make do with getting Tenten's number only as the other girl was staying at a friend's place, but for once she didn't mind. After weeks of seeing and hearing Naruto pine after that guy, it was nice that he would finally quit his whining now that he had managed to snag the guy.

Honestly, she didn't get why Naruto had been so insecure about approaching that man. He was far from ugly and he drew eyes wherever he went. Yet when it concerned people he liked, he immediately turned tongue-tied and insecure about himself. He really should work on that.

Noises in the kitchen drew her away from her path to her bedroom and on bare feet she padded into the room, remarking, "So did you finally get well and truly fucked by pretty boy or - "

She came to an abrupt stop, her mouth dropping open when she realised that it was not Naruto preparing breakfast in the kitchen, but the dark haired man from the club who had just finished making coffee.

He was dressed in nothing but his underwear and even as a lesbian, she had no trouble admitting that he was quite fit looking and definitely not bad on the eyes. Honestly, for all that Naruto had a type, he did know how to pick them. He also didn't know how to keep his mouth to himself apparently, judging by the many hickies littering the guy's neck and torso.

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Yes, your friend did get well and truly fucked by me," he said lightly. "He's still out for the count as we speak."

She chuckled, crossing her arms. "So should I go back to crashing at someone else's place for the morning then?"

He filled two mugs and picked them up. "Well, you're free to do as you please, but your friend is definitely a screamer so stay at your own risk, I'd say."

She laughed, stepping aside to let him through. She watched him walk leisurely back to Naruto's bedroom – thank god they picked the right one, because proud of her friend or not, she would have killed him if they had fucked in her room – and decided that perhaps she would extend her good deed of last night and give Naruto some more time with his new lover.

After all, that was what best friends were for.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: Honestly, this was me being self-indulgent because I really wanted to write a friendship between Ino and Naruto and the both of them being sassy. I don't know, my brain is weird, all right? *clears throat*
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
